Betrayal
by ILuvSnuffles805
Summary: Ever since Ron's first year at Hogwarts, Harry had been everyones favorite. Now it was their 7th year and Ron was still jealous. What no one knows is that everything will change when Ron is given an offer he can't refuse...
1. Nothing's Changed

Ron trudged down the hallway of Hogwarts on his way to Potions class. He looked at his watch and saw he still had a few minutes to spare. As he walked along, he happened by a group of girls. He was going to stop and talk, but then he saw who they were talking to--- Harry. Just last week he had (for the 7th time) fought Voldemort and, as always, had been victorious. "Oh Harry! You're so brave!" they all cried. Harry was blushing, but Ron could tell he loved it.  
  
  
  
It's not fair! Ron thought. Since the day he had first met Harry on the Hogwarts Express, Ron had always been Harry's sidekick. No one ever thought of them as "Ron and Harry". It was always "Oh look! Here comes Harry and Ron". Harry was still his best friend, but Ron couldn't help feeling jealous. All the girls loved Harry. Ron had even caught Hermione staring and Harry and sighing. Hermione was Ron's girlfriend and even she was swooning over Harry! He tried to ignore it though. Harry was his best friend.  
  
He continued down the hall when he bumped into his least favorite person in the world--Malfoy. "Why hello, Weasley. Finally left your boyfriend's side? You and Harry make such a cute couple!" Ron bent his head and hurried past him. Draco made him so angry! He could hear Crabbe and Goyle laughing with him as they moved in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
When he finally reached potions class, Harry was already sitting. Ron took his usual place next to Harry and Hermione sat on Ron's other side. A few minutes into class, professor Snape asked," Who can tell me what two ingredients are needed to create a Wormwort solution?" As usual, Hermione knew the answer. " You would need 2 cups of Newtlegs and a half a cup of Nymphwings." Snape sighed. "Correct as usual, Miss Granger." Ron smiled. He was glad that everything and everyone had remained the same. Little did he know that things would soon change... 


	2. The Offer

The next day, Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room alone. Should I tell Hermione how I feel? He thought. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to. Would she be angry with him for thinking she liked Harry? Ron decided not to take the chance. While he sat there, his eyes suddenly lit up. There's a Quidditch game today! It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, so Harry would be playing. Yes! He thought. I get to be alone with Hermione! Over the years Harry had remained Gryffindor's Seeker, though the rest of the team had changed since he was now the oldest one on the team. Unfortunately, Malfoy was still the Slytherin Seeker and, as always, Slytherin still cheated. Ron looked at the clock and realized that he was going to be late for the game. He quickly rushed out the door and headed to the Quidditch field.  
  
When he got there the game had already begun. He searched around and finally found Hermione. "Oh there you are Ron!" she greeted him, "I thought you had forgot about the game. I'm so glad your here!" She gave him a peck on the cheek. Ron smiled and turned his attention to the game. Gryffindor was leading by five points. After a few minutes the tables soon turned however and Slytherin was leading by 15. Ron stood close to Hermione and watched the game, cheering Harry on. This game was one of the longest Hogwarts had ever had! It went on for nearly 11 hours until Malfoy caught the Snitch. The whole school (except for Slytherin of course) began booing. They knew that Slytherin had cheated somehow. They always did.  
  
After the game, before he got the chance to see Harry, Ron ran into Malfoy. After exchanging some harsh words, Malfoy grabbed Ron's wand and flew away with it. "Give it back Malfoy!" Ron yelled. Malfoy laughed. "You want it back, Weasley? Well you'll have to go and find it!" Malfoy threw the wand as far as he could and it landed somewhere near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Ron sighed and began walking toward where his wand had landed.  
  
It took him a while, but he eventually found his wand right behind a tree that was right on the border of the Forbidden Forest. After picking it up, Ron heard a voice behind him. It was very soft and somewhat snake-like. "Hello Mr. Weasley," It whispered. "I've been wanting to talk to you for quite some time." Ron shivered and turned around. All he saw was darkness. "W-w-who are you?" Ron stuttered. The voice replied, "I am someone who can give you what you've always wanted." Ron was puzzled. "And what is that?" He called into the forest. "Attention Mr. Weasley. I can make it so that Potter will never be in the spotlight again. Everyone will know your name, Ron. You will be famous." Ron was going to say something, but he stopped and thought about how much he really wanted to be noticed, to not be a sidekick. "And would I need to do?" Ron asked. "Why, all you'd need to do is let me teach you," the cool, whispering voice replied. "Let me teach you how to be a great wizard. Greater and more famous than Potter will ever be." Though it seemed wrong, the offer began sounding more and more appealing. "All you need to do is meet me here every night. Come alone and I will teach you wonderful things." Ron just stood there. "Alright," he said. "I'll meet you here tomorrow night. I only have one question. Who are you?" A face emerged from the darkness. Ron knew that face. The narrow red eyes, the slits for nostrils, the lipless mouth.... Ron was looking at the face of Voldemort. 


	3. The Dream

Ron ran up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He mumbled the password and stepped through in a hurry. He was absolutely expressionless as he pushed past a few students who got in his way and marched into the dormitory. He saw no one was there and he sat on his bed. "What have I done?" he said aloud. So many thoughts were rushing through his head.... Voldemort hadn't left. He had betrayed his friends. Was he evil? How will it feel to be famous? Would he even become famous? What would Voldemort teach him? What would he tell his friends? Should he tell his friends? Ron shook his head and lay on his bed, almost in tears. He eventually fell asleep and had a very unusual dream...  
  
*****Ron found himself sitting on the grass outside on the Hogwarts grounds. As he looked around, he noticed that there was no one else around. "That's strange," he mumbled, "Where is everyone?" He got up and began walking toward the Quidditch field. When he got there, he froze in shock. All of his friends, all of the Hogwarts faculty, everyone he knew, were lying on the ground, motionless. Only one figure was standing. He wore long black robes and a hood that covered his face. "Voldemort..." Ron whispered. Slowly, he walked toward the figure. "What have you done, Voldemort!" Ron yelled at him. "You killed my friends, you monster!" The figure began moving towards him. It began whispering in a strangely familiar voice. "Why yes...I did kill your friends, and I enjoyed it. But you have one thing wrong. I'm not Voldemort..." The figure pulled back the hood. Ron let out a scream. It wasn't Voldemort--It was HIM!*****  
  
Ron awoke covered in sweat and panting. "It was just a dream," He assured himself. "What was a dream?" Harry asked. He looked up to see that Harry was standing next to his bed. Ron stared at him, wide eyed. "Uh.... Oh I just had a bad dream that's all. Nothing to worry about." Harry raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, "You've been acting quite strange lately." Ron gulped. He didn't know what to say. "Then again," Harry added, not noticing how pale Ron had become, "I can't blame you. We've all been a little skittish since Voldemort showed up last week. But he's gone now, so we have nothing to worry about." Ron just stared at him. "Uh...." Ron tried to come up with a way to change the subject. "I have to get ready for breakfast." Harry began walking toward the door. "Alright. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." Harry closed the door. Suddenly Ron remembered--"I promised I'd meet him tonight." Ron thought "And who knows what Voldemort will do if I don't!" Ron got up and sighed. For some reason, although he was horrified at what he had done a small part of Ron was excited--as if he WANTED to join Voldemort. "That's crazy!" He kept telling himself. "I'm not evil ... am I?"  
  
  
  
~~~Hope you liked chapter three! Chapter four will be up soon. :)~~~ 


	4. First Meeting

Ron stuck his head out into the Gryffindor common room. No one was there. He slowly crept down the stairs, went through the common room, and cautiously stepped out into the hallway. Fortunately, the hallway was deserted. Ron had a lump in his throat as he headed down the stairs. Ron heard talking up ahead and just missed being caught by two teachers who were patrolling the halls. Lucky for Ron they headed in the opposite direction as he hurried past. His conscience was really feeling bad at this point, but Ron knew he HAD to meet Voldemort. Finally, he reached the front door. With a deep breath, he slowly opened the door and stepped out into the night.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ginny lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She just couldn't sleep. All she could think about was her brother. He had been acting so strange lately. It was really bothering her. She knew that something was wrong. "Maybe it's about Harry?" she thought. She already knew that Ron envied him. During the past summers she had heard him mumbling to himself whenever Harry was mentioned, and, a few times, she had eavesdropped his conversations with their mother about how depressed he was. She never told anyone, of course. Ron would flip and Harry and Hermione wouldn't believe her.  
  
Ginny's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard the sound of a door opening. She immediately sat up. "Now who could that be?" she whispered to herself. Ginny tiptoed out of her dormitory and opened the door that headed to the hallway. She looked down the stairs just in time to see Ron leaving the common room. Now she was REALLY worried. She knew that her brother wasn't the type to sneak out in the middle of the night, unless there was something wrong. Ginny went down the stairs as quickly as she could, and followed Ron out into the hallway.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was nearly pitch black, but Ron was able to find the tree where his wand had fallen that afternoon. Sure enough, Voldemort was waiting for him.  
  
"Ah Mr. Weasly. I thought you had forgotten our little deal." He whispered in that snake-like voice that made Ron shiver.  
  
"I always keep my word," Ron said, "I'm here. Now what?"  
  
Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Is it true, Mr. Weasly, that you wish to be great?"  
  
Ron made no reply.  
  
"And is it also true, Mr. Weasly, that Harry gets everyone's attention?"  
  
This time Ron nodded. He couldn't deny it.  
  
"Well, I can teach you wonderful things, Mr. Weasly, spells so horrible and painful that they will make your skin crawl! These spells are the key to greatness. They will get you noticed, Mr. Weasly!"  
  
Ron smiled. Oh how he wanted to be noticed! "What's happening to me?" Ron began thinking as the smile left his face. "Why am I suddenly thinking this way? I'm frightened, and yet excited at the same time!"  
  
Voldemort took a step forward. "It's alright Mr. Weasly," he said, as if he could read Ron's mind, "You didn't think you'd be a side-kick forever, did you? It's time for changes, Mr. Weasly. Don't you want things to change?"  
  
"Yes I do," Ron said, "But what sort of changes? What would I use these spells for?"  
  
"Why, isn't it obvious?" Voldemort let out a low, raspy laugh. "You must get rid of the one thing that stands between you and greatness. You must kill Harry Potter!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ginny walked out onto the Hogwarts grounds looking for Ron. Almost immediately after had stepped out the door, she lost track of him. It was so dark! She began walking in the direction she saw him walk in. After a few minutes, she was about to give up and head back when she heard voices ahead of her. She saw two figures standing next to a tree. She immediately crouched behind a rock only a few feet away from the two figures. She could make out only a few bits of the conversation. She recognized one voice as Ron, but who was he with? The wind rustled the trees. The other person's voice was so soft that she missed what it said. Ginny was straining her ears to hear. She finally made out the words  
  
"You must kill Harry Potter!"  
  
Ginny let out a gasp. She knew that voice! It was Voldemort, and he wanted Ron to kill Harry! She saw Ron's expression and knew that he was as shocked as she was. Unfortunately, Ginny's gasp was a bit too loud.  
  
"What was that?" Voldemort stepped toward the rock.  
  
Before she got the chance to run, Voldemort had grabbed Ginny and pulled her up.  
  
"Now what have we got here? An eavesdropper?!" Voldemort was furious.  
  
Ron's eyes suddenly grew wide when he saw that Voldemort was holding his sister.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny yelled as she struggled to get free from the Dark Lord's grasp.  
  
Ron ran towards her, but Voldemort didn't let her go.  
  
"Now it is time for your first lesson, Mr. Weasly. And here's the perfect test subject!"  
  
"No! You can't!" Ron yelled, almost in tears.  
  
Voldemort was going to kill his little sister!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ Not too bad? I hope not. I wrote this during a case of writer's block. That's why it is kind of dumb. I was shot for ideas. Please review! ~~ 


	5. The Spell

Ron's eyes were wide with fear as he tried to take in the scene before him. There was Voldemort, holding his little sister with a look of pure malice in his eyes. "You can't kill her! I won't let you!" Ron ran forward and tried to grab Ginny from Lord Vodemort's grasp. Ron had never been this scared in his entire life. He remembered how horrified he was when Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, and he was at least three times that terrified now.  
  
Ron managed to loosen Vodemort's bony hand from Ginny's robes. Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around her brother and sobbed. She was so scared and confused. She imagined she must have looked-a sixteen year-old sobbing like a baby into her older brother's robes, but she didn't care. Ron hugged his sister close to him, glaring at Voldemort.  
  
"How dare you threaten to hurt my sister?" Ron cried. Voldemort stepped closer to him.  
  
"Well, Mr. Weasly, how do you expect me to train you with out a test subject?" Voldemort sounded annoyed. "Give me the girl!"  
  
Ron pulled Ginny back. "You can't have her!" Ron bellowed.  
  
Voldemort ignored him and continued walking forward. Ron turned towards his sister. "Run Ginny! Get back into the school!" Ginny didn't hesitate and ran as fast as she could across the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Ron looked at Voldemort in disgust. "Promise or no promise, you can't hurt my sister!" He suddenly realized that this wasn't what he wanted.  
  
"I don't want to kill anyone!" Ron thought, "Harry's my best friend in the world! I can't hurt him, or anyone else!" He stepped towards Voldemort.  
  
"The deal's off!"  
  
"Not so fast Mr. Weasly!" Voldemort beckoned, "Don't you want to be great? Don't you want to be famous?"  
  
"Yes I do," Ron agreed, "But I don't want to kill my friends and family in the process!"  
  
Without another word he was headed for the castle, hoping to catch up with Ginny in time to explain himself.  
  
As he was running toward the school, Ron looked over his shoulder to see Voldemort with his wand pointed straight at him. The last thing Ron could remember was a flash of blue and Voldemort's cold voice shouting, "Contovar Asolioso!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
"You should have cooperated, Mr. Weasly," Voldemort whispered to Ron's unmoving body, "But I'll still get my revenge on Harry Potter, through you!"  
  
Ron's living, but unconscious body lay on the soft, mossy ground of the Forbidden Forest with Voldemort standing over him. As Voldemort spoke to him, Ron could hear none of it, for he was under an extremely powerful spell. While Ron was unconscious, Voldemort had the ability to make him do whatever he wanted. Voldemort had used an old hypnotism spell that allowed him to give Ron instructions that he MUST follow. Fortunately for Voldemort, Ron was forced to obey every word of it and could not even remember what really happened.  
  
Voldemort leaned close to Ron and whispered in his ear. "I want you to sneak back into the school. Try to remain unseen. Go up to your dormitory and sleep. If that sister of yours mentions what happened tonight, tell her you remember none of it and that she was dreaming. Continue your classes as usual. If anyone mentions this, it never happened. Deny it all, you hear me? Tomorrow night, return to this spot for further instructions, or you'll never see your sister again!"  
  
Even in his unconscious state, Ron shuddered at those last words. Voldemort waved his wand over Ron's face. His eyes popped open and, without even acknowledging Voldemort's presence, he began running towards the school. Voldemort let out a low chuckle of satisfaction.  
  
"Everything's going as planned," he thought, "Soon Harry Potter will be no more!" 


	6. Just a Dream

The following morning, Ron woke up later than usual. Feeling slightly dazed and light-headed, he trudged downstairs to the common room. Had it all been a dream? Ron hoped it was, but had a feeling it was not.

The moment he was visible, 20 or so people ambushed him, all looking fearful. Cries of "Is it true?" and "What did he say? What happened?" filled his ears. Before he could speak, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione pushed to the front! "Ron, are you okay?" Hermione's eyes were glistening and she hugged him tightly. "How, what, why...?" Harry seemed lost for words in his confusion. "Tell them what happened, Ron! Oh, it was dreadful! I thought I was going to be killed!" Ginny's bright eyes were wide as ever as she spoke.

_So it wasn't a dream_, Ron thought miserably. "What are you talking about Ginny? Are you mad?" Ron smiled at everyone, looking quite perplexed. _What? Why am I saying this?!_ "Ron, don't you remember? Oh, he was dreadful. It was..." Ginny's voice was insistent. "Who was dreadful? Are you feeling okay?" Ron patted his considerably shorter sister on the head.

_No!! What's going on with me?! It's true! He's back! He wants me to..._ Ron suddenly realized that no one could hear his cries of desperation. _He did something to me, that bastard._ Inside, Ron was fuming with anger and fear, but outside he was grinning stupidly. "So, you don't remember... you-know-who doing anything at all?" Ginny seemed absolutely baffled. "You mean Voldemort?" Ron asked. Everyone who had not yet accepted that fact that a simple name is harmless, winced. "Harry defeated him some time ago, didn't you mate?" Ron clapped his best friend on the shoulder. _ARRRGHHHH!_ Ron screamed in his head.

"Was I...dreaming...?" Ginny muttered softly, her face turning red. "Must've been, sis." Ron smiled down at her, "Good thing you haven't warned the teachers yet or we'd have the bloody ministry over here!" He grinned at everyone. No one laughed. With a collective "Thanks-for-getting-us-upset- over-nothing" look at Ginny, the rest of the students continued going about their business. Poor Ginny's face was now the exact shade as her hair. Shaking her head and wiping away tears of mortification, she hurried up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, slamming the door.

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron skeptically. Neither of them thought that Ginny was just dreaming. "Are you SURE that nothing happened, Ron?" Harry stared into his friends eyes. Something just didn't seem right to Harry, but he wasn't sure what. "Of course! The poor girl was probably just paranoid he'd come back again." Ron's voice was cheerful. "You'd tell us if he were back, wouldn't you?" Hermione asked her boyfriend with the same air of suspicion Harry had. "Of course I would." Ron replied brightly. _Yeah, but I'm not, am I?_

"I've got to go finish up a paper for Professor Binns." He said suddenly, "I'll catch up with you two later! _Well, at least I could control THAT. Now I can have some time alone to think about this._

Waving to his friends, he raced up the stairs and into the boys' dormitory. He was alone at last. Ron flopped onto his bed and let out a long, frustrated sigh. "Why is he doing this to me?!" He shouted. Of course, he was well aware of the answer.  
  
A/N: I'm Baaaaaaackkkk! Ahhh it's been SOOOO long since I've updated.... About a year and a half, actually! I hope you guys aren't mad that it took me so long! Since it's Summer, I'll be updated really frequently and the story will probably be over by the end of July. I'm hoping to start up another Harry Potter fic once this one's over. (Anyways, feel free to review!

-Amanda


	7. Note which is not a part of the story

FYI, Please lemme know if you want to be e-mailed when my story is updated in your review ( I really should have mentioned this before, I know.  
  
Oh, and yes, the chapter before this one is new, in case you havnen't checked yet (  
  
Anywho, happy reading ( 


End file.
